


pride stack

by giraffingallday



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote this while i was high so its very terrible, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffingallday/pseuds/giraffingallday
Summary: just another worth it banter





	pride stack

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to kris

“You’ve got to be kidding me, the only favorite colour anyone should have is blue.” Andrew voice was firm on this, and Adam was definitely interested in hearing Steven’s retort; it was another Worth It debate, sparked once again by Andrew’s stubbornness and Steven’s tendency to enable him.

They had been in the process of filming a pancake episode, and were sitting in a restaurant which had multicoloured pancakes – their special, the ‘Pride Stack’ was extravagant and expensive, and all the proceeds went to support a local shelter for LGBT youth, gold stars all around. However as soon as they were a couple bites in, Steven had announced that the yellow pancake – lemon and vanilla or something? Flakes of gold in the batter... Adam needed to pay better attention, they hadn’t looked so complicated, could team up to sponsor them with a Tasty video; that would play well in PR. Anyway, Steven had announced that the yellow pancake was the best tasting, because it was the best colour. This was not something Andrew could sit idly by and ignore, apparently; hence the heated debate now occurring in what was starting to feel like a very small restaurant.

“Andrew, buddy, yellow is, literally the colour of sunlight, how could you not love yellow.” Steven had placed a hand on Andrew’s shoulder, something he had stopped pushing off a while ago, shook his head and laughed, Adam could see the way Andrew flexed to cross his arms and pout in annoyance, but didn’t because there was more pancake for him to eat. Blue spirulina, one of their savory pancakes cut down surprisingly well with maple syrup shipped from Canada, according to Andrew.

“I think the _sophistication_ of the blue pancake compared to the yellow says it all.” He faced the camera, a little smiled directed at it when he said it, at Adam, it was always at Adam, he had said so once – _I don’t like talking to a crowd that isn’t there_.

Adam smiled back, not as hidden as he wished he was, but grateful his beard did something for the tinge of pink that came any time Andrew looked at him like that, usually whenever Steven did something that set Andrew up for a clever retort, as though it was always an inside joke between Andrew and Adam.

Adam didn’t have much time more to consider it before Steven was speaking again, his voice pitching up an octave in disbelief, “Are you kidding me? There’s gold flakes in this, literal gold! I’m going to poop gold, if that’s not sophisticated than I don’t know what is.” He stole a piece of Andrew’s blue anyway, something to cut down all the sugar he had gorged on that day.

Andrew shooed his hand away unsuccessfully, and huffed to himself, pulling a chunk off the strawberry red pancake that topped the stack and biting into it, then talking around it, “Let’s make Adam decide,” He was firm at Steven, always was, and turned to face Adam, “Which pancake, and colour, is the best?”

Adam looked at stack of pancakes, fit between the blue and yellow was a green one he was excited about tasting when his turn came, green apple with a little spinach and cheddar to give it a good color and fit it onto their savory menu. He shrugged, held back the urge to twitch up the corner of his mouth, “Blue.”

Andrew smiled like he had just won gold, and Steven let out an exasperated sound, “That’s not fair, Adam always picks the same as you. A least let him taste it first.” He stabbed a piece of yellow pancake, and held it out, Adam pushed out his chair and stood, careful about making his way around the camera and pulling it off the fork dutifully. The flavours that he was met with made his eyebrows raise a little, impressed, it was sweet but tart, and the gold definitely added some luxury to the experience, he finished chewing and opened his mouth to agree that it tasted good, but was met instead with Andrew standing up, fork extended expectantly.

The blue pancake was delicious, so much so that a little laugh bubbled out of his lips, Andrew’s focused expression softened with an upturn of his lips, eyebrows hiking up slightly, “You like that?” He said it every time, but repetition aside, Adam’s face grew hot as a flame, he nodded slowly, chewing and swallowing before lamenting the same words he’d used over and over as well.

“It’s really good.”

Steven began complaining, “This contest was rigged from the start.” Sunk down in his chair in a sulk, “Adam always picked your choice _before_ you started dating; I never stand a chance now.” He was whining, but that didn’t stop Adam and Andrew from grinning at each other like little kids.

They were keeping personal relationships out of Worth It, staying focused on the food, but with Steven’s comment a cut would have to be made anyway, so Andrew pulled Adam by the strap of his camera – something he would later be scolded for – in for a kiss. Quick and simple, Adam licked his lips afterwards and tasted maple syrup.

After Adam settled down back behind the camera, Steven steered them back on course, “I don’t know about you, but I’m pancaked out.” He sat back and sighed evidently starting to feel all the carbs and sugar he had shoveled down.

“Me too, I guess it’s time we _jacks, flapped_ out of here.” Andrew smiled around what was arguably one of his worst puns. Steven didn’t waste time and told him so right away, but despite it, Andrew tilted his fork at the camera and winked, like he knew he had been the peak of entertainment for the camera – no, for Adam.

The grin that hid itself behind the lens told Andrew he wasn’t that far off.

 


End file.
